Congress
Technically the legislative body of the United States government. In reality a federal welfare program for a limited number of lawyers good enough to get money from people but not good enough to find a real job. The main purpose of a congressman, be it the representative or senator is to milk the American people of as much money as possible while never doing any useful work. Indeed when they actually do anything it is usually harmful to said American people. A congress critter will cut needed spending to the bone while leaving all pork and cooperate welfare untouched. After all they are really representing the corporate contributors to their endless campaigns, not the goobers that vote and think it means something. The most important thing they do, in their view, is to keep the Federal gravy train running right into their own pockets. Congress Critters are occasionally seen as characters in game. The GM doesn't mangle enough of them for cathartic release. Crooks & Liars (or the Honorable Members) House *California 2th District -- Wally Hogger -- Team Red (Vista City) Typical Northern California Conservative. Was mildly involved in Agency business. Some what in the Know untrusted *California 37th District -- Laura Dickson -- Team Blue. Instant success in politics. Party line California liberal. Long Beach California. Has chronic stomach problems. Not in the know, not trusted. *Kansas 3rd District -- Bill Buttkics -- Team Red -- Anti science Congressman. Unfamiliar with basic physics or scientific knowledge and proud of it. Anti-know, untrusted *Michigan 4th district -- David Lodge -- Team Red -- Chairman of the House ways and means committee. Developing stomach problems. Not in the Know, untrusted *Michigan 14th District -- John Conem -- Team Blue Yellow dog Liberal. Openly for rights and fiscal common sense unless the pork lands in his district. Not in the Know, not trusted. *Missouri 9th District -- Blaine Luckemeyer -- Team Red Mind so narrow it can travel double wide in a single lane. Reactionary politics. Not in the Know, untrusted. *Texas 21st District -- Lamer Smith -- Team Red Firmly in the pocket of big media and a strong believer in censorship and surveillance. The Constitution? Not so much. Buzzy the AI has taken a personal interest in denying him technology. Not in the Know, untrusted Senate *Arkansas Senator -- Samuel Numski -- Team Blue. Stupid git that does not understand science or space and distrusts both. Anti-know, untrusted *California Senator -- Barbara Boxen -- Team Blue. The junior United States Senator from California. Boxen is the chair of the Environment and Public Works Committee and the chair of the Select Committee on Ethics, making her the only senator to preside over two committees simultaneously. She is also the Chief Deputy Whip of the Team Blue Majority. She is developing stomach problems. Not in the know, not trusted *California Senator -- Dianne Goodmug -- Team Blue. Goodmug was the first female President of the San Fransisco Board of Supervisors, San Fransisco's first (and, so far, only) female mayor, the first woman to serve in the Senate from California, and the first woman to chair the Senate Rules Committee and Senate Intelligence Committee. Goodmug is also the first woman to have presided over a U.S. presidential inauguration. She is developing stomach problems. Not in the Know, untrusted. *Michigan Senator -- Carl Levan -- Team Blue. Six term Senior Senator, Chairman Armed Services Committee. He is heavy authoritarian, national security, belongs on team rose blue. Career political hack that couldn't keep a real job. Not in the know, not trusted. *Michigan Senator -- Debbie Stabunow -- Team Blue. Chairman Agriculture Committee, principle in the cash for clunkers fiasco. Not in the Know, not trusted *Minnesota Senator -- Joe Finken -- Team Blue. Team Red fought like dirty dogs to keep this man from being seated. He has been a ball of thorns in their gut since. Not in the know, semi-trusted *North Dakota Senator -- Mary Porcrin -- Team Red. Strong Them versus Us type. Heavy grubber for pork. Not in the know, untrusted *Montana Senator -- Byrion T. Rawlings -- Team Purple. A raw boned, red necked rancher that has a low bullshit tolerance. In the 1980s he shot down a UFO with a nitro express. Caught the buggers red handed at cattle mutilation. This got him "in the know". This has served B-13 well as Mr Rawlings is now a US Senator. Rawlings might have a red neck, but he also has a brain, and knows how to use it. B-13 *Texas Senator -- Billy Bob Hawkins -- Team Red. First politician to hire an Ane to get him about. Fairly open minded and practical. Getting in the know, semi trusted Category:Politics Category:Crime Category:USA